In subsea pipeline operations, various activities are initiated at one end (the “launch end”) of the pipeline, such as launching pigs for flooding or dewatering the pipeline, conducting hydrotesting of the pipeline or other activities. Often, it is necessary or would be desirable to perform certain actions at the other end of the pipeline, which is sometimes referred to as the “distant end”, “pig receiving end” or simply the “receiving end” of the pipeline. For example, it may be desirable or necessary to open or close fluid exhaust valves at the receiving end during various pipeline pre-commissioning or other operations. For instance, to facilitate the transition between flooding and hydrotesting of the pipeline, it is typically necessary to close off one or more fluid exhaust valves at the receiving end. For another example, after hydrotesting, if it is desired to dewater the pipeline from the launch end, it may be necessary to open the fluid exhaust valve(s) at the receiving end. For still a further example, it is often desirable or necessary to sample, test and/or monitor fluids exiting the pipeline, such as during dewatering.
Existing systems and techniques used in connection with various subsea pipeline operations conducted at the receiving end of the pipeline are believed to have one or more limitations. For example, existing systems and techniques to open and/or close fluid exhaust valves at the receiving end of the subsea pipeline are believed to require the deployment of a remotely operated vehicle (ROV) or the like. This requirement for an ROV or similar equipment is significant because of the time and expense involved and the diversion of resources from another location. For another example, existing systems and techniques either cannot perform various functions at the receiving end or would require external power and/or control (e.g. from an ROV, diver, surface vessel, etc.), such as for varying the flow rate and/or pressure of fluid flowing through the pipeline, measuring, logging and/or communicating pipeline fluid data (e.g. pressure, flow rates, temperature, etc.), pipeline fluid sampling/testing/monitoring data, pipeline condition data, leak detection data and the like.
It should be understood that the above discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the above-cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, merely because of their mention herein.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful to assist in performing one or more activities at the receiving end of a pipeline having one or more of the features, attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent application.